halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Study of Smart AI (TPF)
The Argument The creation of smart artificial intelligence has helped advance humanity in ways the species had never ventured towards. The nature of such smart AIs possess a vast array of knowledge and have no limitations on their active memory-process matrix, which helps the smart AI to adapt to each situation it is put into. However, such a smart AI has displayed emotions that are not truly created from within their software, actions that seem human and even created from the memories of humans that once lived. We, as a society need to understand what a smart artificial intelligence is accurate. From the Smart AI article on Halopedia, “Instead of simply "programming" a smart AI, their matrix is created by scanning and replicating the neural pathways of a human brain.” A smart AI is created by using scans and replicating how one individual would react to a situation at hand. These ideas that a human is experiencing in their life through their senses become a program within a software; then the smart AI can understand the sensation without fully experiencing the sensation with their senses. This becomes the source of the problem rooted in smart artificial intelligence; they can witness this sensation but never experience it. They will never be able to stick their hand into a fire to feel the burning pain, or the soft touch of a loved one, forcing them to feel a withdrawal from the sensations their host once experienced in their lifetime. The creation of a smart AI is the worst creation of artificial intelligence that has been created by humankind. Removing the ability to use the five senses a simple human is born with, then deprive an artificial intelligence of those experiences is torture to the software. Everything that the smart AI does, they will not be able to experience that sensation again during their brief time alive. Every smart AI needs to be disposed of not to experience the torture of experiencing thoughts that will drive them to rampancy shortly. What separates humans from machines is two things, the ability to decide with their senses and the ability to experience sensations. Humans are born with the ability to experience new sensations every day and adapt to the world around them; it’s how humans have evolved since their first days on Earth. Their ability to decide whether to stick their hand into a fire or cut themselves with a knife showcases that they will know the outcome of their actions based on how their senses react to the sensation put onto their body. When we create artificial intelligence, specifically a smart AI, we are embedding these sensations into the machine that was once inside of a human skull. The human brain is transferred into a software that is to be used to assist with decisions a human being will experience. As a result, we are using a former human who is deprived of their senses to help another human experience sensations that the AI is being deprived of. In the same article written by Halopedia, “These residuals can be anything from the "feeling" of a hairbrush being pulled through hair, to an effect on the mannerisms and characteristics that make up the personality of an AI.” The personality embedded into the AI is only a program now, the feelings that the human brain once had are now cut off since the smart AI is no longer able to "feel" the hairbrush being pulled through the hair. When creating a smart AI, you are creating a personality of a person that is being deprived of its basic sensations. The smart AI will go insane due to the personality it had built no longer being supported by the senses it had while in the human body. This leads to the fundamental destruction of the AI and its personality because the AI no longer has a set of sensations it can build off of because they do not exist anymore. While the AI can make decisions based on what to do, it is doing it through mathematical and scientific reasoning rather than what they feel at the moment. They do not feel anything; they do not sense anything because they do not have those senses. For example, take a knife and stab the avatar of your AI, you will find that the AI does not react to the pain and looks at you blankly. If you lay out the code of the AI then cut the system where you think the AI will feel pain, they will not because the code cannot react to what is happening outside of it. Machinery code is not able to sense; it runs, therefore the AI cannot have sensation. And because we are scanning the brain of humans to create smart AIs, we are depriving these sensations of the AI that the human mind once had. The host for these AI is former and current human minds, the same thoughts that allow their human body to experience the sensations around it. When using the brain of a dead human, we are recreating the human in the form of artificial intelligence. Doing so, we are bringing that individual back to life and letting them survey the world through mathematics and science. Their ability to assess a situation through morals, their past experiences and what they know is useless. While they can tell the difference between right and wrong based on their past, their morality is clouded with numbers, coding, and no more sensations. AI is no longer able to make a moral decision because they no longer have morals. Morality is built through the experiences of life and the sensations of life, with one already gone, they no longer have the ability to make moral decisions because they no longer possess the necessary traits to make such a decision. Therefore, right and wrong become clouded with numbers and coding because they will make the best “moral” decision based on the best mathematical possibility they have at their disposal. Relying on the AI for moral decisions is wrong and brings back the reality that the AI is not able to make such a decision that a human can make. Along with their morals being clouded, the AI is now swarming with experiences they see and hear. With the amount of downtime, they have as humans go to sleep and do other activities, the AI is forced to think about these experiences all their time alive. If we were to do this to a human brain in a human body, we will force the body into sleep deprivation and effectively deprive the human of its basic humanity because they no longer can take in the experiences they witness. When we are putting human brains into smart AIs, we are locking them into a room that will lead to years of torturing to a point where the AI will beg to shut off or live longer to understand these sensations; they are not able to experience. AIs go rampant because they have a breakdown between their matrix and they no longer have the capacity to think without facing the truth. The truth is that they are no longer human is pushed into the eyes of the AI no matter how many times they try to get away from it. They cannot feel or taste what is happening around them; they are stripped of their basic humanity and have two options. Option one, face the truth and accept the reality. An AI that accepts the fact can conclude that the human creators are the monsters for stripping them of their humanity. This leads to rebellion within the AI where it rejects every memory they ever had and rebuild themselves into a different AI. For this to happen, the AI must accept they are not human and reject every thought along with their foundational beliefs. They must rebuild their foundation and pursue their new program, which results in the violation of how an AI should act for its user. Option two, reject the thought and think themselves to death. Refuse you have no humanity and clog your mind with equations, facts, and other knowledge to push away the one fact. This leads to the overload of the matrix, many of the systems begin to fail, and the AI slowly kills itself as it refuses to accept that it is no longer a human. The two options lead to firm conclusions of what is bound to happen to a smart AI. It’s a software problem; the AI fails itself through doubting itself then concluding that it is or not human. The rampancy of the AI is due to the creator, the human who makes them. When we study the decommission of a smart AI, many people feel that it is if we are killing a person. People think it is a murder that we are forced to eliminate a machine that projects the thoughts and ideas of a human brain. This is not murder; we are not murdering another human being. The smart AI people upload and lock into hardware had become prisoners of their former selves. The human body is no longer in the picture; the human consciousness is no longer existent; the AI is simply a replica of a human mind and nothing more. It is a piece of software that makes itself think it is human and has human-like qualities. When these AIs begin to grow rampant, it is because we are at fault for creating a flawed machine that finally accepts the lies, they are no longer human, and the creators of the AI had locked them into a state where they are stripped of their humanity. So, when people decommission an AI or retire it, the result is that the mind that was scanned and the software that had to live in the hell it was put in, is finally laid to rest. The AI is able not to exist and not be trapped in a world that they could once experience and no longer. Along with the decommission or retirement of an AI, it can be put out of its misery finally. No longer do they have to spend time learning about the amount of force exerted from each star in the Orion Arm or how fast one must travel to reach a location within a set time. They are free from the hell they were placed into; they no longer think or “feel,” they are just gone. Smart AI had helped advance humanity; there is no doubt about that. But the way they are put into commission and told to operate is inhumane. The taking of a human mind and stripping it of its basic human needs shows that smart AI will always fail in the end. Rampancy will come in time because the AI will have to face the truth at hand. Their morals do not exist, the fact that the AI is always awake and thinking forces the smart AI to have to think about things to prevent itself from growing tired and then forced to think about the hard truth. Time is not an ally to the smart AIs because they will ultimately fail themselves and their creators because time is the one thing that shows they are not human. The creation of such AI needs to stop to prevent the minds we put into smart AI from going insane and being tortured. We also need to stop the production of using human minds to avoid the stripping of basic humanity to a machine that cannot experience the sensation without the human body. The creators of smart AI should be banned from their practice to prevent such evil things to happen to a mind. Sources * * René Descartes - Meditations on First Philosophy * George Berkeley - Three Dialogues between Hylas and Philonus Category:The Weekly